We All Had Fun At Beltane
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Nearly one month before the Final Battle Hermione is captured and brought to Hogwarts. On Beltane she gets drunk and a drunk Hermione isn't a good thing, not with the powers of the school and the energies of Beltane all around. She gets a huge surprise when she wakes up the next day with a splitting headache and a very naked Headmaster next to her. Oh no! This will be a one-shot.


Title: We All Had Fun On Beltane

Rating: M

Summary: Nearly one month before the Final Battle Hermione is captured and brought to Hogwarts. On Beltane she gets drunk and a drunk Hermione isn't a good thing, not with the powers of the school and the energies of Beltane all around. She gets a huge surprise when she wakes up the next day with a splitting headache and a very naked Headmaster next to her. Oh no! This will be a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

"Bring her in," Snape ordered and Hermione found herself being thrown into the Headmaster's office.

The Carrow siblings laughed at the now wandless Hermione, but Hermione was determined not to show any weakness.

"I want to have fun with her," Bellatrix said.

"I think carving her arm is enough fun," Snape said, "Unless you're turning into Grayback."

Hermione saw Bellatrix getting sick and she bolted.

"Do whatever you want with her, Severus," one of them said, "I'm sure that Weasley and Potter are very lonely without their little Mudblood whore."

Hermione glared at them and then they left.

"Madam Pomfrey," Snape called out.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the Matron asked.

"Miss Granger's arm has been carved, bring some healing potions," Snape ordered.

"Very well," she said and the message was cut off.

"Why should you care what happens to me?" Hermione asked him.

"Because I don't want blood all over my office," he said, "and I don't want that word to be seen."

"Why should you care?" Hermione asked, "You love calling Muggleborns that word."

"And why are you so worried about a word?" Snape asked, "You came to this school at nearly twelve to prove that you had the right to learn here and yet, you get upset over a word. Sometimes I really wonder about all you Muggleborns."

The door opened and in walked the Matron. Snape ordered Hermione to show her where the carving was and Madam Pomfrey had her drink a couple of healing potions and her arm was wrapped around in a gaze that had a salve on it.

"That's going to take a couple of weeks to heal," she said, "Don't try and move your arm."

"Thanks," Hermione said and the matron left.

Hermione was allowed to stay with Minerva, which she was happy about. As the weeks passed, and May got near, she kept herself occupied by reading the books in the Restricted Section and sending secret messages to Harry and Ron, telling them that she was okay. So far Snape hadn't done anything that would bring any pain, but some of the other students weren't so lucky. On the last day of April she decided to pay back Snape for killing Dumbledore in the dumbest thing that she could think of, stealing his prize bottle of Firewiskey.

She was going to get dead drunk and not care about what anyone thought about her, let alone Snape himself. She had been through shit and she was just about tired of being the brains of the golden trio, watching children get tortured, and all the other horrible stuff that she had seen. She had firewiskey before and she was use to the taste, but this stuff was strong. She traveled through the grounds, drink back shot after shot of the stuff.

"And when did you think that I wouldn't notice that my bottle was gone," said Snape's cold voice.

"And do I look like I care," she slurred.

"Miss Granger your dead drunk," he said.

"Well fuck you," she said, "It's Beltane, and we all fuck until daytime. I bet you don't even know how to do that."

"Do what, Miss Granger?"

"Fuck," she said, dancing around the small version of Stonehenge that Dumbledore had erected.

"My performance in bed is none of your concern," he said, "Now give me the bottle and I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey, I want to fuck," she said, "I want to get even more drunk and I want this damn war to be over."

"This war will only be over when Tom is dead," Snape told her. "Now come on."

Hermione threw back another shot and Snape dragged her away, but then they encountered a shield. Damn the stones must be enchanted.

"Stupid Dumbledore," he hissed.

"Dumbledore not stupid," Hermione said, "You're stupid, and you killed him."

"I'm not having this discussion with a drunken Gryffindor," he said.

"Then some liquid courage," she said.

"I'm not getting drunk with you," Snape told her.

"Then fuck me," she begged. "A shag, no one will know."

Snape groaned and before he could stop her Hermione forced him down and kissed him, hands moving all over his body. He had a funny feeling that Hermione was so going to regret this in the morning and there was no way that she was going to get him on rape. She's drunk, she kissed him, and it was Beltane after all.

Hermione groaned as sunlight hit her. Her mouth felt like the bottom of a dumpster and she felt sore all over. She winced at her movements and that's when she noticed that she had no clothes on, though they were folded neatly in the corner. She went for them and that's when she noticed that she wasn't alone. She slowly turned, winced, and saw a very sleeping Snape. Oh dear Merlin, she just didn't give her virginity to Dumbledore's murderer. She quickly dressed and bolted from the circle.

She didn't notice the smirk on his lips.

For the next couple of days Hermione noticed that she was starting to get ill. She couldn't keep any food down and even pumpkin juice made her want to vomit. Of course it did look like vomit, so that was nothing that got her attention. Madam Pomfrey had her working on some potions for those that had suffered at the hands of the Carrows and, one week after she had her Beltane encounter with Snape, she finally approached the Matron.

"I think I'm pregnant," she told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Um, I sort of had sex on Beltane," she told her.

"And with whom?" she asked.

"Snape," she answered.

"Oh dear child," she said, "Did you get drunk?"

Hermione nodded and then burst into tears. Madam Pomfrey held her and let her cry all that she wanted.

"Miss Granger, do you want me to abort the child?" she asked.

"No," she cried out.

"Good," she said, "I will have to tell the Headmaster of this."

"I understand," Hermione said.

"But, first, let's see if you are," she said, "And then I can give you some potions so that it will be healthy."

Hermione nodded and allowed the Matron to check her out. Sure enough she was pregnant, with twins.

"Oh what is Ron going to think?" Hermione asked her.

"Well he's not going to touch them," Madam Pomfrey told her, "I might not like what the Headmaster did, but he's not going to touch them. Their innocent children in this thing and I know that Minerva will do anything to make sure that no harm comes to you."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "What sex will they be?"

"A boy and a girl," she answered.

"Thanks," Hermione said and she left with her potions.

One of the strange things happened the moment that Snape was told that he was going to be a father. The Carrows didn't come near her, at all. The only bad thing about being pregnant, no matter who the father is, was the hormonal outbursts. One message that she sent about the Order moving to a location suddenly made her burst into tears over the word house and then her magic went all south. If that wasn't bad enough her hair changed all sorts of colors.

When did gold come into this picture?

"Your children are metamorphmagus," Madam Pomfrey told her, "Dora Tonks mother had the same thing happen to her."

"And how long will I have this ability?" Hermione asked.

"Until you give birth," Madam Pomfrey told her and then the door opened and in walked Snape.

Hermione's hair turned red with anger.

"You did this to me," she snarled.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one that stole my prized bottle of firewiskey as a punishment for killing Dumbledore."

Hermione burst into tears and said, "Bunnies make me sad."

"Was it something that I said?" he asked.

"It's the hormones," she said.

"Gods, pregnant women are more of a waterworks than non-pregnant women."

"I want my bunny," Hermione cried out.

"Yes, yes, we'll get you your bunny," Madam Pomfrey said and she took Hermione away.

Over a month later Hermione watched from the safety of the Headmaster's office as the final battle raged. Snape ordered her to stay, so that her babies would be safe. He had taken a small bottle with him, though Hermione didn't know why he wanted it. The hours passed and Hermione saw Harry walking in.

"Hermione," he said, "Your alive!"

"I am," she cried out, her hair changing again. "Where's the Headmaster at?"

"He's dead!" Harry said and Hermione broke down and cried.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was shocked when he found out that Hermione was pregnant with Snape's child, but after he had viewed the memories he smiled at her.

"Their lucky to be sired from such a man," he told her, "And when this is all over, everyone will know."

Hermione nodded and he turned and left

He made his way to where Voldemort was at and released the Resurrection Stone. He thought that he would see his parents and their friends, but all he saw was Snape. The man looked worried about something.

"It's alright," Harry said, "I know and I will make sure that you're cleared."

"I'm worried that they will not be treated like any of the children that will come after Tom is defeated," Snape told him.

"I will make sure they are," Harry promised.

"And why are you doing this for me?" Snape asked him.

"Because you're the bravest man that I've ever met," Harry told him.

And he turned to face his fate.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When it all came out that Snape and Dumbledore had planned out the death of the late Headmaster Hermione felt proud for some unknown reason. Her two children, she would name them Rose and Hugo, would always know what their father died for. She would raise them to be proud of having the last name of Snape. Ron wasn't thrilled that she was carrying the Headmaster's children, but he didn't dare do anything for fear that Harry would get back at him.

Ginny was more vocal in her disgust. Telling everyone that would listen that, at least, I'm still a virgin. Hermione didn't find this argument amusing. When Ginny ordered Harry to stop being Hermione's friend he broke it off with her.

"I'm not having you put Hermione down," he said.

Despite being pregnant Hermione came back to finish her final year while Harry put a painting of Headmaster Snape in the Headmaster's office. In February Hermione gave birth to Rose and Hugo, who had the same birth date as their father. Hermione felt happy that they had another connection to him. She made Minerva their godmother and Draco their godfather. Hermione went on to work at the Ministry, the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and then Department of Magical Law Enforcement, drafting laws that got rid of a lot of the protections that Purebloods enjoyed.

Four years after the Battle for Hogwarts Hermione married Harry and had three more children, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. She had the large family that she always wanted and she was happy. When Hugo and Rose went to Hogwarts they were both sorted into Slytherin. The first letter that Rose sent her dealt with a very strange encounter that she had with a certain painting.

"Mitch was picking on me and I sent a Sizzling Hex at him," she wrote, "Stupid little git! And I was sent to Headmistress McGonagall's office. There was this weird painting that kept giving me odd looks, don't know why. I was given detention, of course, and fifty points from Slytherin. I can't believe that my own godmother would do that. Anyway, she left and I stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me and said, "You don't act like my daughter." What is he talking about?"

"Oh dear," Hermione said and she wrote back, telling her that the painting was Severus Snape and that he was her father.

When the owl came back a couple of days later it was from Hugo.

"Rose is upset that she stuck her tongue out at him," he said, "Please don't whip her when she comes home for winter break."

Hermione groaned and put the letter away.

When Rose and Hugo were in their sixth year James went to Hogwarts. It was always emotional to see them almost all leave. James got sorted into Gryffindor, much to Harry's delight. The next year Albus Severus Potter went to Hogwarts and got sorted into Slytherin. He had been worried about being in Slytherin and Hermione listened as Harry told him that he was named after two of the Hogwarts Headmasters, one of them a Slytherin, and the bravest man that he had ever met.

"You're talking about Rose and Hugo's father," he said.

"Yes," Harry said, "And you know their famous as seers."

Albus nodded.

Albus had sent them a letter, telling them that he had met the painting of Headmaster Snape and that they were getting along well. At the end of Rose and Hugo's seventh year they graduated, Headmaster Snape's painting being drug so that he could watch his children graduate. A couple of months later they landed jobs at Hogwarts. Hugo taught Potions and Rose taught Divination. She chose a classroom that had no ladder. When James chose Divination he complained, at once, that Rose gave them all a mountain of homework.

"She's nasty to me," James wrote, "I have Quidditch practice but she wants us to do our homework and if we don't, we get detention. Please order her to let me play before I do my homework."

Hermione hissed and said, "Oh that's it. Howler time."

"Remind me not to get on Hermione's bad side," Harry told Kingsley.

At Hogwarts Headmaster Flitwick was putting the painting that Harry had commissioned so that Snape could watch the Great Hall. The Howler arrived.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO TELL YOUR TEACHER WHAT TO DO. PROFESSOR SNAPE IS YOUR DIVINATION TEACHER AND SHE'S GOT THE RIGHT TO GIVE OUT AS MUCH HOMEWORK AS SHE WANTS. WHAT, YOU THOUGHT THAT DIVINATION WOULD BE EASY. ROSE HAD TO WORK HARD TO GET HER O.W.L AND N.E.W.T IN THAT SUBJECT. IF SHE HAD TO WORK HARD, SO DO YOU. AND IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR WORK BEFORE PRACTICE I WILL HAVE THE HEADMASTER TAKE YOU OFF THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM. DO I MAKE MYSELF VERY CLEAR, YOUNG MAN?"

Headmaster Snape burst out laughing.

"That woman has spunk," Flitwick said.

"True, she could give Minerva a run for her money," Headmaster Snape said.

When Lily Luna Potter came to Hogwarts she was sorted into Slytherin. At first she hated it, but Rose and Hugo helped her understand that being in Slytherin wasn't bad and she had Albus with her. And then something very strange happened at Hogwarts. Headmaster Snape's painting stopped moving or talking. The Headmaster was very worried about this and called in experts. They couldn't understand why the painting had stopped moving.

And then Professor Longbottom, a week later, came running in. He was more scared than any of them had seen him.

"You're not going to believe this," He said, "But Headmaster Snape has come back to life."

"What," Hugo said.

"When did this happen?" Rose asked.

"Just now," he said.

"Get Madam Dursley, now," Headmaster Flitwick said and Longbottom hurried out.

Everyone in the castle watched as the newly revived Snape was hurried into the wing, the doors shut. Ten minutes later their stepfather and mum were there, both of them confused at the news. Since Harry was an Auror he was allowed in and Hermione was asked a ton of questions by her children.

"What does this mean?" Rose asked.

"It means that your father is back, though I don't know how this is possible," she said to her.

An hour later Harry was back and he said, "I don't know how this happened but it seems that the magic of the school revived him. He thought it was the 90's until I showed him today's paper. He wants to see Rose and Hugo."

"Go ahead," Hermione said.

"I told him that I've taken good care of you both," Harry said, "He seemed pleased by that."

They both looked at their mum and then headed for the wing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They walked in and found the man that had sired them lying on the bed. Their godfather's father was there, a boy around Albus age there. He was Scorpius Malfoy and he was in Rose's Divination class.

"Hello, Rose," Lucius said.

"Hello, Professor," Scorpius said.

"Mr. Malfoy," Rose said.

"Why don't we leave them alone," Lucius said to Scorpius and they both walked out.

"Lucius was giving me tips on how to talk," he said and they could see the bandages on his neck, "I don't even know how I'm alive after all these years."

"It's alright," Rose said.

"Potter told me that you're a Divination teacher," he said, "I hope a lot better than Trelawney."

"Naturally," she said.

"I know that Potter took better care of you than I could, I'm not a father figure, but I'm hoping that I can come around and see you both."

Rose smiled at him and said, "You can see us anytime that you want."

"Yeah, anytime," Hugo said.

"Thanks," Snape said, "Um, so I hear that you're Potions Master."

"Yeah, I took over after Slughorn," Hugo said.

"He gives his students nightmares," Rose told him.

Snape grinned and said, "I bet that you do. I would like to watch you teach."

"That would be perfect," Hugo said.

"Thanks," Snape said.

A couple of days later the students were surprised to find the man that had been wheeled away was in their class. It was first year and Hugo was handing out their homework that they had done.

"Miss Potter, good job," Hugo told her.

Lily went pink and put her essay away.

"Today we're going to be working on the Quick Witting Potion," he told the class. "I would advise all to keep their eyes on the instructions and their ingredients. If anyone blows up a cauldron, I'm going to personally put them in detention for the next month."

Out of the corner of Hugo's eye he saw his father nodding in agreement.

The lesson continued without any problems until Flint, in Gryffindor, blew up a cauldron, almost spilling it over Lily. Hugo erected a shield to keep his sister from getting hurt. Everyone went silent as Hugo approached Flint's table. The look on his face was shear fury.

"Detention, Flint," Hugo hissed, "How dare you try and hurt my baby sister. And twenty points from Gryffindor for not following my instructions. Come late, Flint, and you will find it most painful."

Flint was shaking in his seat, whimpering. The rest of Gryffindor was glaring at him.

"You did well, Hugo," Severus said when the lesson had ended.

"Thanks," Hugo said, "And Flint better be on time."

"Who is his father?" Severus asked.

"Marcus," Hugo answered.

A sudden banging on the door made them turn and Madam Dursley came in, looking as though she was about to spit lightening.

"What the hell are you doing to the Gryffindor's, Snape," she snarled.

"Miss Chang-."

"I married Dudley," she hissed, "And don't ask my questions to make me forget what I'm here for."

"And what did Flint tell you?" Hugo asked.

"That you were being mean to him," she said. "If your mum was here, right now, she would-."

"Tell Hugo that he was right in what he was doing," Severus said, "I saw Flint almost hurt Hugo's sister. He's just like his father, not able to brew a potion worth anyone's time."

"I'm writing home to your mother."

"I'm not a damn student, Cho," Hugo said, "You can't tell mommy every time that I do something that you don't like. I told everyone what would happen if they let a cauldron explode and obviously Flint can't remember anything to save his life. Now, leave, before I take more points from Gryffindor."

"You're just like your damn father," she snarled and she stormed out.

"No, I'm like Minerva," Hugo told the room.

"Don't worry about it," Severus said, "She just doesn't like Gryffindor's bullied, even though you weren't."

"Thanks," Hugo said.

Hugo and Rose invited Severus to Prince Manor for Christmas. Since Hermione was Lady Prince, despite being married to Harry, the manor had opened up for her. Hugo could tell that Severus wasn't comfortable being around so many Potter's, but Lucius and his family was coming so he had agreed to come. Rose and Severus were enjoying working on different potions and Hugo saw that Severus loved hearing Rose complain about James.

"He thinks that just because I'm his sister that I'm going to let him off from doing homework," she told him.

"It happens in my class as well," Hugo said.

"Well he won't be able to get away with it when he's home," Rose told Severus, "Harry doesn't put up with any nonsense."

"I have to see this for myself," Severus said.

When they arrived at Prince Manor Harry was coming out of a room that had to be his study. He had a ruler in his hand and a pissed off look on his face.

"I've just whipped James for what he did this term," he told them.

"Will he treat us with the respect that comes with being Professors?" Rose asked him.

"Don't worry, Rosie, he will," Harry said, "Severus, glad to see that you decided to come. Millie will take you to your room."

"Thanks," Severus said.

Mille turned out to be a house elf and they watched as she took his bag and took him upstairs.

"So how's he doing?" Harry asked them.

"Well," Rose said, "He's been spending time with Lucius and Scorpius. He's getting use to the fact that he's a war hero."

"Are you okay with your father being back?"

"You will always be my father," Rose said, "But it's nice to have someone that's related to me."

Harry nodded, smiling, and then James came out.

"Go to your room until dinner," Harry told him.

"Yes, father," James said and he headed upstairs.

"I swear; I'm glad that I married your mum. Ginny would have allowed James to do whatever he wanted."

Rose nodded.

An hour later a very tired Hermione came running in, her robes flying behind her. She almost knocked over Severus as he came down the stairs. When he walked in he sat down next to Lucius. The food appeared when Harry sat down and then Hermione burst forth and sat down.

"Sorry, long day," she said.

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

"A muggle family got attacked by a werewolf," she told him, "The whole family is changed and I was charged with explaining what they were and that they would get a monthly supply of Wolfbane."

"Muggles can be changed," Lucius said.

"Yeah," Rose said.

The food was passed and Rose saw that James wasn't talking. She figured that he was still upset about the smart whipping that he had gotten. She grinned at him and then started to eat. Severus commented that the house elves were good cooks.

"Actually I made it," Harry said.

"Yeah, he's a great cook," Rose told her father.

She saw that her father looked shocked but then ate. When dinner was over Rose and Hugo, and everyone else retired for the night, Lucius and his family were going to return to the Manor. The only person that was left awake was Severus. Rose gave her father a hug and then left him alone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione couldn't sleep and so she got out of bed and walked down the stairs. She found Severus setting in the living room reading a book. He looked up when she approached and sat down.

"Hay," she said.

"Mrs. Potter," he said.

"So what do you think about your children?" she asked him.

"They are smart and have a good head on their shoulders," he told her. "You and Potter did a fine job in raising them."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Ron and Ginny didn't like the fact that I was carrying your twins, that's why Harry never married Ginny."

"Do you love Potter?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said. "Harry makes me complete."

Severus smiled at her and said, "At least I had the smart girl in school."

"And I didn't have a child with an idiot," Hermione told him.

She got up and Severus said, "All of this was because of Beltane."

"I think there was more to it then just the holiday," she said, "I think that the school knew that you were protecting the students and wanted to give you something. And I don't imagine life without Rose and Hugo. I want to thank you for giving me that."

Severus smiled and Hermione was gone. Yes, he still believed that it was all because of Beltane. He never thought that he would love children, but he did. They were his children, the product of brains, cunning, and nerve. And, for once, he didn't mind at all.

Not at all!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This story is for Beltane. I made it M just in-case, but if you think it needs lower rating then let me know.


End file.
